


Their wifes can keep them apart

by Angelamore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Jokes, Curses, F/M, Flying, Fred Weasley Lives, The Burrow (Harry Potter), Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelamore/pseuds/Angelamore
Summary: Molly still confuses the twins,  but at least their wifes can keep them apart, or so she thought.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Kudos: 138
Collections: Harry Potter - An Advent Calendar in Spells





	Their wifes can keep them apart

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> 16\. Dez: Arresto Momentum - Slowing Spell

“Catch me if you can!” Fred shouted and zapped away on his broomstick. George was not far behind him, or maybe it was George who had said it and Fred was behind him, Molly never knew.

First their long hair had hid George's missing ear rather well, and then Hermione had come up with a really good prosthesis for her internship at St Mungos’, making it impossible to keep them apart, just like they wanted it. How the young wife kept up with her husband Molly would never know, but she loved her daughter in law dearly for putting the smile back on the twins faces. 

On her wedding day Molly had asked Hermione how she kept the twins apart after she gave George his ear back. Hermione had smiled and told Molly:

“If the joke is a bad one it's always George. Fred is sweeter and more thoughtful.” 

Afterwards Ginny had made fun of her new sister in law for favouritism, because in her opinion there were only bad jokes when the twins targeted you to make fun of you. Of course Fred would not annoy his little girlfriend with that, he loved her after all.

For Molly her twins remained a mystery, but she was happy Hermione was able to keep them apart, even if she wasn't sure if Fred had done it this time. Or maybe it had been George after all?

Said wife stormed out of the house with her wand pointed at the twins and a furious look on her face at that moment.

Seeing her standing on the ground, looking after the two troublemakers with heat in her eyes, who knew what would happen next.

“Frederik Gideon Weasley!” Hermione shouted. “Get your ass back down here, or Merlin help me, you will regret it!”

One of the brooms in the air stopped and the second one turned around so they hovered next to each other. It looked like the twins deliberated on what to do, but Hermione had enough. Her wand was already drawn and pointed upwards. What she did next nearly gave Molly a heart attack.  
“Evanesco broom.” For a moment the bodies continued to hover in the air, then they dropped down like stones.

“Arresto Momentum.” That stopped their fall mid-air and made them float down slowly. 

The twins starred at Hermione wide eyed and Molly could see the fear in their eyes. Before they could move another spell shot towards them, this time wordless, and bound them together.

While Hermione marched towards the twins, that kept telling her that is was just a joke, Angelina joined Molly in the snowy garden. She turned around to her other daughter in law, that was laughing while she watched the twins getting scolded. 

“What did they do this time?” Molly asked her, because she couldn't understand the whole conversation. Hermione's voice had gone icy gentle, never a good sign.

Angelina continued laughing and whipped some tears from her eyes.

“These idiots wanted to know if we really could keep them apart, so the practiced to fool us. Like always George took it to fare and tried to grope Hermione up, while he told Fred to kiss me. They even changed their clothes. If you want to know which of them is Fred, just look for the red handprint on his cheek.”

“I really wonder how you keep them apart.” Molly shook her head while she heard the story.

“Hermione knew right away, but we were in different rooms. It took me a moment, but George is much more passionate that Fred, so the kiss felt off. Hermione dragged George in by his ear just when Fred bent down, so she saw him kissing me. It was only on the cheek, but who knows how it looked from her angle. I only noticed her after I slapped him for pretending to be my husband, and then she shouted his name. I feel kind of sorry for her, she looked really hurt. She took my ‘fake Fred’ husband to another room to tell him something in private, before she noticed something was off.”

Molly's eyes light up when she heard that. “Do you think?”

Angelina shook her head. “No idea Molly, but I'm sure they will tell you if it's what you think it is.”

“Splendid!” Molly turned to hurry over to her sons, but Angelina caught her. She still laughed, this time about her mother in law.

“Molly, don't you think she needs time to tell Fred first. Give her time to be less angry, and have a talk with him.”

“But-“ Molly hung her head, but was understanding after her exitement cooled down thanks to Angelina's intervention. “This would have been such a nice present for Christmas. Another grandchild next year.” 

“Who knows.” Angelica said and watched her husband get a slating that was very much earned. She smiled to herself and rubbed her belly, where the next grandchild Molly hoped for was already growing. Maybe the twins would really have kids the same age? Merlin preserve them all if they did.


End file.
